Make A Wave
by Dr. Ro
Summary: I can't believe you got me into this." Sonny pouted, stabbing a piece of trash with her stake. Collection of one-shots of what messy situations Sonny and Chad get into. Anything could happen?


Make a Wave

_"Just a pebble in the water,_

_Can set a sea in motion,_

_A simple act of kindness,_

_Can stir the widest ocean"_

"I cannot believe you got me into this," Sonny Munroe exclaimed to the boy standing next to her. "I mean, you were the one who started the food fight!" She ranted while sticking her stake into a piece of trash, glaring at the poor Heartthrob. He deep blue eyes were wide, but a smirk was translucent on his lips.

He had never seen her so mad before, _never._

"Oh Sonshine, stop blaming everything on me, and actually handle the consequences." He replied, mimicking what she had down to the trash, except with a Coke can. The orange bags flew with a swift breee that had past through them.

"Chad, you threw, or should I say, chucked; your butter-covered lobster at me!?!" She snapped, her eyes turning into angry, narrowed slits.

He let out a small chuckle.

"Did I Sonny? Did I really?" He rested his head on top of the stake, grinning as if he was proud.

"Yes _Really!_ And now because of you, my name is launched into publicity as 'Sonny Munroe, Potential Bad Girl?'" She shrieked and hand quoted the headline. "Also, I'm stuck here, cleaning up the beach with you; for nothing!"

His eyes shined in utter humor. _She's so cute when she's angry. _He couldn't help but think.

"What do you mean for nothing? Your spending the day with the greastest actor of our generation-you should be thrilled." He said with complete cockiness, Sonny could've murdered him right then, and there.

But Sonny Munroe wasn't a murderer.

"Oh--I am so thrilled right now; I'm practically jumping." She hissed, making the sacrasm in her voice obvious. Another spring breeze interrupted their usual banter--spraying another load of trash into the sandy landscape.

Sonny gave out another groan of intipacientcy.

This was _just, _the best day ever.

"Of course." She mumbled under her breath. The sun came out from under the clouds, illuminating her face. Chad starred at her chocolate brown orbs. He was falling a little bit more in love with her each day.

The corner of his lips rised, in a genurine smile.

Sonny couldn't help but notice.

"What?!" She questione, arching a brow, and turning her face to see if their was some girl in a revealing bikini. She blushed; their was none to be found. They stayed silent for a while.

Listening to the wave crash into the beach. It really was a beautiful day, but the sun just happened to be scorching hot.

"Sonny, can you hand me that water?" Chad asked her, pointing to the water on the bench. She nodded, and handed him the liquid. Once in his hands, he opened the cap--dumping the fragment onto his head.

His golden locks now soaked and dripping ontop his shoulders.

Sonny licked her dry lips. She was oddly jealous of him at this very moment.

"Can I have some?" She asked him, hope shinning in her eyes. He shook his head, "Not until you say the one magic sentence." She sighed.

"Do I have too?" She whined, her shoulders slumping. He grinned at her in pity. "Chad Dylan Cooper is the best--actor of our--generation." He placed the cool bottle into her hands. She gulped down the liquid in a refreshing swallow.

"You drank all my water." He pouted, giving her a glare. She shrugged, "I was thirsty."

They put the final trash into the bags and tied the up.

"How about a swim?" Chad asked, with a risen eyebrow. "Last one's a rotten egg!" Sonny yelled after herself as she took of running. Her body feeling immeatidate refreshness. Her feet sank into the relaxing sand.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"What happens to the rotten egg?" A cool breath lingered across her neck, exposing a shiver running down her spine. "H-he gets smelly?" Sonny stuttered. Red rushing to her pale cheeks.

"Wrong anwser."

Her mind raced through all the possible anwsers. She turned around and was about to anwser but was silenced by a pair of lips crashing onto hers. The two worlds collided together. Closing her eyes, she felt herself get lost into the kiss. To say she felt sparks--would be to cliche. It was paradise. She felt his lips pull away, unwillingly.

They starred into eachothers eyes.

"Wow." They breathed in unison.

"Wanna race to the dock?!"

Today _was _the best day ever.

_End_

* * *

Author's Note: I honestly can say, I'm happy how that turned out. It was fun to write. But I am truely dissapointed in those who are using FanFiction in other ways. Like copying and pasting other's work, it's cruel. So I had to comment on it, which, I am proud of because I took the adult route:)


End file.
